Peppermint Twist
'''Note: '''This page belongs to User: RollingThunderArt. Please contact him if you wish to edit. Description Peppermint Twist is a shy but friendly Pegasus, residing from the town of Ponyville. He runs a small homemade candy, and chocolate shop in the center of the town, entitled "Twisters." Though he sells other treats, he is most well known for his signature candy canes. During the winter, he manages the festivities in Ponyville, during Hearths Warming Eve. He spends most of his time (When he is not working at his shop), relaxing, and trying to make new friends. Backstory Peppermint Twist was born in Ponyville. The young colt's parents suffered tragedies on the days leading up to his birth. His father, being a weather pony, tried to destroy the heart of a storm during a terrible storm, and misjudged the impact, ultimately ending in his fate. Peppermint's mother tried to stay strong, but on the night after Peppermint's birth, the grief overtook her, and she left in her sleep, with Peppermint in her hooves. Peppermint was taken into orphan care, and grew up in a quaint orphanage on the outskirts of Ponyville. He quickly learned how to fly, and by grade school, he was flying every chance he had- even if he was not the best at it. In grade school, he was the last in his class to receive his cutie mark. He always thought it was going to be something with flying, but when he was helping one of the orphanage care takers make candy canes during Heaths Warming Eve, and low and behold, he was granted his cutie mark. After that moment, he started making treats for all the fillies and foals in the orphanage, whenever he had free time. Peppermint never had to many friends in school, but always tried his best to make friends. He's always hoping to make new friends. He spent the rest of his school days perfecting his art. When school was over, Peppermint did many odd jobs, to save up enough money to buy 1. A nice place to live (Since he was never adopted, and did not want to spend the rest of his days at that orphanage). 2. Be financially suit for a good period of time 3. Finally open his homemade treat shop. After serving as a waiter for a long time, he finally saved up enough money for a small three story house in the middle of the shopping district. But the house was more than just his dream house, it was also the shop he always wanted. Over the next moon he saved up enough money, quite his job as a waiter, and opened "Twisters," on the ground floor of the building. Soon the business became increasingly popular, and even won an award in its first few moons. Peppermint Twist still operates the building by himself, and makes sure he wears a smile to everypony that comes in, even if he is stressed from the day. During the Winter season, he was appointed by Mayor Mare to lead festivities during the winter season- because of his love for the season. Though still shy, he tries to make sure all of his customers are treated like family in his store, and till' this day, he is still making his signature candy canes. Personality Peppermint Twist is a shy pony, but is always open to meeting new ponies. He is a kind soul, and tries to make sure anyone he meets is comfortable, and happy. He is always willing to help in anyway he can. Though he is compassionate, he does have his episodes, but those are extremely rare. Overall, he is a great pony, and loves to show that compassion to all he encounters.Category:Pegasus Category:Pony Category:Bakers Category:Orphaned characters